


Skies of Blue Fire

by HellsPurestDevil



Series: Fallout Vindictus [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aurora Borealis, Cold, Gen, Ghoul, Mother-Son Relationship, Night, Pictures, Snow, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPurestDevil/pseuds/HellsPurestDevil
Summary: Jeremiahs Log: December 23rd (year unknown)Location: Far North of the Boston Commonwealth
Series: Fallout Vindictus [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783843
Kudos: 3





	Skies of Blue Fire

_Will and I had found a place to stay this week. A small community seemingly tucked deep into the wilds of the North. They seemed apprehensive about us at first, but they also seemed to lack in the same bigotry people we had run into in past encounters had-a woman allowed us to stay at her place. As it turns out this day of the year was a cause for celebration for the people of this small town and we were more then welcome to join them in the event. A holiday, the woman had told me, called **The Day of Dayless.**_

_Tonight was suppose to be their longest nights where the sun would not be shining for awhile. A time of change they told me and Will. As I and her helped members of the town with setting up for some supposed event happening within a few hours, the old woman who we were staying with beckoned us to come and sit with her some time after, for the celebration would start soon and she wished to have company away from the noise of parties and celebration. So we sat with her on her porch, bundled up for some undiscernible amount of time, eating sweets and the drinking warm tea she had made as she told us stories about her town and such and of her self.  
  
Just then, without warning the old woman-Loretta, that had been her name- had grabbed my arm and pointed me to the sky above-_

_oh reader it had been the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.  
  
It had started small, then in a flash of blue the skies were ablaze with the glint of stars and the most striking borealis painting streaks of colors more vivid than which can be found in ones imagination I had ever seen. I can not tell you how long I stared at the gigantic events taking place right above us completely silent with only the gentle breeze orchestrating the celestial movements which move without a sound and the glow of my radiation marred skin co-existing with it instead of fighting with it.   
  
The world had been peaceful and quiet, so serene you could not even hear the suddenly change in the sound of merriment within the main house. The lights so bright you’d think they’d warm you up like the sun, but if warmth is what you are truly after reader, perhaps maybe you are in the wrong place.  
  
I know I'm not._


End file.
